


knife to see you

by morningofglory (BlueChocolate21)



Series: A List of Firsts (Sterek) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Brief mentions of characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, First Dates, Fluff, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueChocolate21/pseuds/morningofglory
Summary: Stiles let out a nervous giggle, probably sounding unhinged to the other restaurant patrons but he has more important things to worry about. Like his date. With Derek. Derek Hale. Fuck.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A List of Firsts (Sterek) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207





	knife to see you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todorico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorico/gifts).



> This fic was only supposed to be 5k but here we are 2 months later with 12k words... big yikes, anyways hope y'all enjoy I kept putting this off bc I kept having more ideas for different stories in this series but oop its finally done here it is.
> 
> Based off of a prompt by sparkfairee on tumblr. I was browsing through otp prompts, read this and went omfg this is totally sterek lemme write it.

Stiles was pretty sure that the only reason Derek agreed to go on a date with him was because he has a soft spot for Erica and Stiles had a big mouth. 

He doesn’t know how Erica overheard his _private phone call_ with his best buddy bro pal, Scott in her room. _On the other side of their apartment,_ but then again, Stiles can get kind of, uhm, loud. 

It's just that Scott and Kira’s relationship is possibly the purest thing ever, and it makes Stiles feel _things._ Warm, fluffy, soft things. 

Scott called that day to tell him that he was planning to propose to Kira once they both graduated from Med School. Stiles saw this coming of course, it's been a long time coming. And that just reminded Stiles of how wonderfully _single_ he was. 

Scott was about to marry his love of 5 years and Stiles’ sorry self had never had a relationship last that long. So yeah, cue the whining about being a single pringle and not getting some action. He hadn’t been on a date in weeks, not since finding his ex-girlfriend cheating on him. He never expected anything substantial out of it but _damn_ it still hurt. He continued listening to Scott’s battle plan of a proposal, and reassured him that _of course she’ll say yes_ and _no you won’t fuck up the proposal_. It makes him wistful for a relationship he never had. Stiles just wanted a certain tall dark and handsome man to sweep him off his feet like a literal knight in shining armor and spend the rest of his life with him.

That's when Erica burst into his room like she owned the place with the biggest smile on her face. She was half dressed for her job. The buttons on her shirt were still left unbuttoned, showing her bra. Her red lipstick made her look like she had just finished feasting on the blood of her victims and that terrified Stiles.

She began to walk towards him, the wolfish grin still on her face. Stiles felt a lot like prey with the way she was cornering him to his bed.

“You’re in need of a date, you say?” Erica asked, sounding awfully cheery at ass o'clock in the morning. 

“ _Stiles? I’ll call you back man, Kira just woke up.”_ Stiles hummed an affirmative. Took one look at Erica and gulped, slowly putting his phone down.

“Yes?” Stiles squeaked out. 

She had her arms crossed, and her red nails were drumming against them. “Still don’t have a date yet? Tell Scott I said congrats by the way.”

Stiles sputtered “How the hell did you hear that– I– you know what, I don’t want to know.” He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed, “What is it to you?”

Erica smirked, “I just want my friend to be happy.” Not a total lie, she was awfully protective of him, almost animalistic sometimes, but the glint in her eyes made him wary.

He rolled his eyes, “Well if you can find me a hot date that’ll definitely make my week.” He said, flopping onto his bed.

If possible, her smile grew even wider. “I have the perfect solution for you.”

She then got her phone out and started aggressively texting someone, a grin still plastered on her face. 

When Erica had that look on her, Stiles knew it meant trouble. The last time she looked this crazy was when she wanted to get him to join her and her little nudist group of friends on some hiking trip for three days. That ended in him almost being mauled by a pack of wolves. He was in his tent trying to fall asleep when he heard the howls. Erica and the rest of their crew went hiking at midnight because apparently they wanted to bond with Mother Earth and her children in the light of the full moon, that's what Stiles thought anyways. 

Next thing he knew, there was a large black wolf with gleaming red eyes staring at him from across the campsite. He felt his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage, frozen in fear. The wolf was elegant and sleek, fur so black it seemed to be made out of darkness. Stiles would have appreciated a fine specimen of a wolf like this in a different scenario, one where they were seperated by iron bars. The wolf started stalking towards him, looking every bit like the predator he is. Stiles' brain started racking up all the miscellaneous things he’s read about wolves to find a way out of this. Then he noticed three other pairs of eyes glowed golden from the darkness of the forest. And Stiles’ mind just went _fuck that_ and he bolted into the trees, yelling Erica’s name in the darkness, trying to find where they went off to. 

It was Isaac that found him an hour later, covered in leaves and dirt and forest muck, laughing at the state he was in. What a dick.

And then there was the time when Erica convinced him to crossdress just because she thought that he would look good in a dress. It was fun if he were to be honest but he forgot that someone was coming over to visit Erica. Their hot visitor just blushed like a virgin maiden when he saw Stiles in the middle of changing and trying on another dress. He had just barked at Stiles to put some clothes on. Erica had a wicked grin on her face because she knew Stiles has a stupid crush on the man. So yeah, he really needed to find a way out of this situation. 

He scanned the area around him for possible escape routes. Stiles wanted to sneak past her in order to escape. He saw an opening and tried to run for the door, but Erica noticed and yanked him back with some kind of supernatural strength that a girl her size shouldn’t be able to possess. Her nails were digging into his arm and Stiles was afraid that she was going to break skin. 

“Erica let go of me!” He screeched. Erica tossed him back into the bed, nearly popping his shoulder out of the socket. Her nails were still digging into his flesh uncomfortably. “Your claws are going to rip my arm apart!” Stiles yelled, trying to escape her grip.

Erica let go, snarling at him, to stay put, before resuming her aggressive texting. He rubbed his arm to soothe the sting, and waited diligently on his bed. He swears that sometimes Erica seems more animal than human. He laid down and closed his eyes, waiting for Erica to finish whatever she was doing so that he could leave. Erica’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Stilinski, you can thank me later,” She proclaimed, “you now have a hot date on Friday. Derek’s going to text you in a bit about the details.” 

Stiles shot up into a sitting position, “Wait, _Derek?_ Like your Derek, as in _Derek fucking Hale?_ ”

She rolled her eyes again, “Yes, that Derek, now be glad that I gave you a few days to prepare, you’re welcome by the way. Your crush on him is getting unbearable”

Erica looked awful proud for someone who just subjected Stiles to his death.

Derek Hale was kind of like Erica’s unofficial big brother. He was overly protective of her and Stiles would find that hilarious if he didn’t suffer the brunt of Derek’s wrath. 

When they first met, Stiles almost shat himself when he opened the door to Derek. Erica had warned him beforehand that a friend was coming over. Stiles didn’t know what to expect but he definitely didn’t expect to see someone looking like _that._

Derek had the most effective murderous bitch face ever. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was in a frown as he glared at Stiles. 

With a gulp, Stiles wiped a hand on his jeans and held out a hand to shake.

“Hey, you must be the friend Erica was talking about. I’m Stiles.” He said with a smile that he hoped didn’t betray the fear in his eyes.

Derek’s eyebrows just furrowed even more, not taking his hand, and instead replied with, “The fuck kinda name is Stiles?”

And that was the beginning of a series of unfortunate events. 

He attempted to throw a pillow at Erica once to shut her up when she was making fun of him. Derek popped out of nowhere and took the hit for her like some kind of martyr, and glared at him as the pillow bounced off his ridiculously toned chest. He caught the pillow in one hand as it fell and then proceeded to chuck the pillow back at Stiles’ head with so much force that it ended up knocking him backwards.

There was another time where Erica decided that it was a good idea to go clubbing in celebration of finals ending. Derek decided to tag along to play either bodyguard, or guard dog, Stiles doesn’t know. But him and Erica were having fun and dancing with each other, maybe it turned a bit dirty with the grinding, but that’s what homies do. Nevertheless, Derek stood up from where he sat in the bar, just to haul Stiles away from Erica and slam him up against the wall. Derek grabbed him by his collar and plastered himself on Stiles. He was so close that Stiles could feel the warm air on his face when he growled, “Don’t do that shit again.” 

Stiles whimpered, and Derek’s nostrils flared in anger. Probably because he can feel Stiles’ fear boner pressed hard against his muscular thigh. Sue him, he has a strength kink.

There were many more instances of Derek throttling Stiles for even daring to breathe in Erica’s general direction, which is totally unfair seeing as him and Erica _live with each other_. 

Then again, the throttling stopped after Derek became fully aware that no, Stiles wasn’t flirting with Erica knowing that she was dating Boyd, and no he wasn’t being a filthy homewrecker. And all he got for his troubles was a forced out sorry, even then, Erica was there twisting Derek’s arm to apologize. 

The day after, his favorite cupcakes appeared on his bed. No one else besides Erica and Boyd had access to their apartment so Stiles figured that Erica bought him the cupcakes as an apology for Derek’s behavior. He shrugged, taking one cupcake out of the box and took a bite. His eyes widened and he let out a filthy moan. It was _orgasmic_.

Derek’s behavior towards him was significantly better afterwards. Instead of being thrown around like a ragdoll, angry glares were just thrown in his direction. Strangely enough, Derek always seemed to be acutely aware of Stiles. It creeped him out sometimes since he could feel Derek’s intense stare on him, like he was thinking of all the different ways to hide his body and dispose of the evidence. It wasn’t like Stiles could avoid Derek either, Erica always dragged him along to their group functions. 

Despite the fact that Stiles was positive that Derek hates him, he’s seen the way he takes care and dotes on Erica. Sometimes she locks him out of their apartment because he worries too much. Stiles opens the door for him though. Derek’s face was always in a pout everytime it happened. It makes his heart clench.

The few times Erica and Boyd fight, Derek was always there for her. He finds them talking in Erica’s room sometimes, with her crying on his shoulder, and Derek just murmuring in her ear, not caring that his T-shirt was getting wet with snot and tears. Derek ended up giving Stiles his phone number before leaving in case something else happened.

Stiles knows that Derek’s a firefighter. He overheard Derek telling Erica once about a fire that occurred a few blocks down, and the kid he fireman carried to safety. He later asked Erica about it. With a fond smile, she explained that he’s always been such a hero, that a traumatic experience involving a house fire made him pursue his career. Which was just… _wow._ And maybe along the way Stiles might’ve formed a tiny crush on him.

As sweet as Derek was with his friends, he stayed an arms length away from Stiles. He always shuts down every time he appears. The smile on Derek’s face reserved only for his group of friends would fall, turning into one of neutrality. He barely talked to Stiles at all. Aside from the occasional “hello” and grunt of acknowledgement that was it. 

It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t _try._ He talks a lot and rambles too much, it was a way for him to fill in the uncomfortable silence. Derek and him sometimes get left alone, so Stiles being Stiles, compensates by talking. Derek doesn’t usually join in, but Stiles has learned over the years to read his eyebrows. Those bushy caterpillars on his face sure know how to talk. He knew Derek was listening because occasionally he’ll roll his eyes, huff, or even smile.

When Derek does speak more than one syllable, however, Stiles falls a little more in love with him. They surprisingly share a lot of the same interests, with both of them being comic book geeks and having avid interests in the weird and mundane. It was exhilarating and it always made his heart pump a little faster. Derek’s dry wit and deadpan humor never fails to make him laugh. 

Those moments were rare, however. It made Stiles dejected, knowing that such a wonderful person was treating him coldly.

Which was why Stiles was so positve that their date was going to end up in murder. His dad was going to end up childless and alone.

Stiles launched himself and grabbed her waist, burying his head in her stomach, whining “He fucking hates me Erica, everytime he looks at me I fear for my life.”

She patted his head condescendingly, “Oh honey, he doesn’t hate you he’s just emotionally constipated.”

Stiles looked up at her in disbelief, “He’s going to eat me _alive_.”

“Oh he’ll eat you alive alright.” She leered as she squished his cheek.

He felt his face heat up at that and began sputtering. “ _Erica! What the fuck.”_

“Let go of me Batman, just be glad you have a date,” she wrenched his arms off of her and pushed him off. Stiles almost got clawed in the eye with her nails for her efforts.

Erica flipped her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and turned to the door. “I gotta go get ready for work.” She said, pointing to the exit with her thumb.

Stiles had his head in his hands, “I’m gonna fucking die, Erica.” He moaned in despair. “I’m going to annoy him to death with my big mouth, do you want me to die?”

Erica just cackled in response, “He likes your big mouth, don't worry about it too much, just be yourself.” With a wink, she sauntered out of the room.

“If no one finds my body, it’s your fault!” Stiles yelled out, knowing Erica will hear him.

“I’ll make sure to tell your dad what happened!”

Stiles massaged his temples, “I need new friends.”

Sighing, he grabbed his phone from where it was lying on his bed and stared at it for a solid two minutes debating whether or not he should text Derek. Suddenly, Alicia Keys’ bright voice flooded his room, singing “ _This Girl is on Fire”_. Derek texted him. He buried his face in his pillow, trying to muffle a scream. After a few seconds of deep breathing Stiles opened the message .

  
  
  


**Derek**

7 on Friday ok for you?

  
  


Wow straight to the point.

**Me**

ummmm yeah thats good

  
  
  


He almost slapped himself, wondering if he was being too awkward. It was too late however, because he already sent the text. He groaned into his pillow.

  
  
  


**Derek**

Great.

**Me**

so uhhhh, where do u wanna meet up?

**Derek**

I don’t know.

I don’t really care, you decide.

**Me**

r u sure?

**Derek**

Yes

  
  
  
  


Derek really wasn’t making this easy. Stiles chewed on his lip as he tried to think of a place they both would enjoy. He then remembered Erica saying how Derek likes steakhouses, so he did a quick search on Google Maps and sent Derek the link to a nice looking restaurant.

  
  
  


**Me**

ok…. then uhhh is this ok?

Link

**Derek**

That place is fine

**Me**

see you then?

**Derek**

See you, Stiles.

Stiles collapsed onto his bed, and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He spent almost the entire day in bed. Stiles was thankful that he didn’t have any Monday classes. He didn’t think he would’ve been able to concentrate knowing that he was about to have a date with _the Derek Hale_. This was going to be a stressful week.

  
  
  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  
  
  


Stiles wasn’t ashamed to say that he planned out his date-with-Derek-outfit a few days in advance. He was grateful that Erica gave him a few days to prepare, but there’s no way in hell he’s going to let her know that. She’d look too smug. 

Today was d-day and Stiles was getting ready. He was looking at himself in the mirror, playing with the collar of his polo shirt. Erica helped him pick his outfit out, and of course, he consulted with the queen herself, Lydia, in order to really make sure he didn’t make himself look like an idiot.

“ _Damn Stilinski,”_ Someone whistled.

Stiles turned around to face Erica.

“You clean up nice,” She said, humming in appreciation. “I see you’re wearing the jeans I told you to wear.” 

She put a hand on her hip and with the other, twirled her finger, wordlessly telling Stiles to turn around. He rolled his eyes and obeyed.

“At least you know what I look like in case I go missing.” He joked.

Erica threw her head back and cackled. “I don’t know why you’re so sure that Derek will murder you.”

Stiles turned to face the mirror, “Well, my past experiences with him haven’t exactly been the best.” He toyed with the top two buttons on his shirt not knowing whether or not to leave them both unbuttoned or just one.

Her eyes softened and she sighed, “I’m sorry about that. Derek’s just–“ She waved her hand in the air, “He has a problem with new people.” 

Stiles scoffed, “Derek’s known me since you and I moved in together two years ago, Erica.” He brushed a hand through his hair, trying to find a way to make his rat nest look decent. “I don’t know why he’s still so cold towards me.”

She faced him, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth set in a frown “Trust me when I tell you it’s not your fault. It's just shit happened to him, and he’s afraid of being vulnerable. He’s known me, Boyd, and Isaac since _we_ were in highschool, trust me when I tell you that I know how you feel.”

She laughed a bit, shaking her head, “Although I can guarantee that my experience with him literally involved blood, sweat, and tears.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Stiles said, “He’s always so sweet with you.”

Erica smiled at him, “Yeah that was after years of trying to wrench his feelings open.” She gently punched him on his arm. “He’s actually taken a liking to you pretty quickly, I’m a bit jealous.”

Stiles pointed a finger at her accusingly, “You’re just saying that to make me feel better about myself.”

She held her hands in the air, “Hey, I’m just telling the truth.” 

Stiles shook his head, “Whatever you say. Anyways… “ He said, gesturing to the door. “I got a hot date so I’ll see you later? If this goes well, of course.”

“Tell me everything that happened, _please_.” Erica pleaded. “I guarantee that Derek won’t tell me shit.”

He laughed at her and nodded his head. “Of course, I need someone to rant to after this.”

Erica then began pushing him out the door, almost making him forget the keys to his car. “Leave so that I can have invite Boyd over for sex.” She said, shoving him out in the hallway.

“Have fun, Stilinski.” She said, kissing his cheek.

He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye back before the door was promptly shut in his face. Stiles rolled his eyes, “Goodbye to you too Erica.” 

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


It was 6:50 and still no sign of Derek. Stiles expected him to be the punctual type, if he were to be honest, but hey, can’t judge a book by its cover. Good lord, he can feel his heart in his throat and Derek didn’t show up yet. He kept drumming his fingers on the table, and his legs were choreographing their own dance at this point.Stiles let out a nervous giggle, probably sounding unhinged to the other restaurant patrons but he has more important things to worry about. Like his date. With Derek. Derek Hale. _Fuck._

The waitress arrived to give him his drink, and Stiles smiled at her, hoping he didn’t look weird.

His palms were starting to sweat, and he wiped it on his jeans and started texting Lydia to alleviate his nervousness.

**Me**

Lydia will u miss me if i died

**👑Strawberry-Blonde Goddess🍓**

He’s not going to kill you Stiles

**Me**

U don’t know that!!!!

**👑Strawberry-Blonde Goddess🍓**

I know everything, remember? Plus Derek’s like a kitten compared to Laura and Cora.

**Me**

the worst part is that i know he is

**👑Strawberry-Blonde Goddess🍓**

He’s just emotionally constipated, give him time

**Me**

Funny, bc thats EXACTLY what Erica said AND SHE’S THE ONE THAT GOT ME INTO THIS MESS

**👑Strawberry-Blonde Goddess🍓**

Well she got you a date, that’s better than nothing

Besides Derek’s a really nice guy

**Me**

i know… he just didnt show up yet

**👑Strawberry-Blonde Goddess🍓**

It’s only a few minutes past 7, no one ever shows exactly on time.

**Me**

…

he’s probably just doing this out of pity

hes too nice to say no to erica bc she has him wrapped around her pinky finger

**👑Strawberry-Blonde Goddess🍓**

Stiles you’re actually the most oblivious person I’ve ever met

He sputtered indignantly at her reply, furiously typing out a response when Derek’s name flashed on his screen. He sent a quick text to Lydia, telling him to give him a second, and answered the phone call, already knowing what Derek’s going to say.

He signed and started his spiel, “If you didn’t want to go on a date with me you could’ve just said so, I can handle rejection dude, I’m a big boy.”

“ _Stiles_.”

Stiles ignored Derek’s annoyed tone and continued talking, “Like I don’t want you to feel obligated to go on a date with me just because Erica basically forced you to. Just because she _happened_ to overhear me whining about the single life, I mean I personally don’t have any complaints going on a date with you but-“

“ _Stiles. I’m gonna be late. Stay where you are. I’ll be there in 30 minutes_.”

“Oh.” That was surprising.

“ _Yeah ‘Oh’ stop freaking out, I can hear your heartbeat from here._ ” Stiles can actually feel Derek rolling his eyes.

“You’re not ditching me?”

He heard Derek sigh, “ _I’m not ditching you Stiles, calm down_ . _Erica would kill me if I did._ ”

Stiles let out a hysterical laugh, “Damn right she would.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking out at the window at the passing cars, “Well then, uhm, what’s the hold-up?” He asked.

Stiles heard rustling sounds in the background, before Derek replied, “ _I got mugged, there’s blood on my clothes and I need to change_.” 

“Excuse me, you have what now?” Stiles shouted into the receiver. The family sitting in front of him was giving him stink eyes. He never thought that a 4-year old could look so hateful. He glared back for a moment before tuning back to what Derek was saying.

“ _Blood. On my clothes_.”

“And may I ask _how_ that happened?”

Silence for a moment, then.

_“I got stabbed, it's not a big deal.”_

“It-It’s not a big deal my pasty white ass!” Stiles screamed into his receiver. His blood pressure was rising and he could feel his face turn red. “Why the fuck are you on the phone with me? Call an ambulance!”

Another sigh, “ _I was just grazed.”_

“You got fucking stabbed!” Stiles shrieked, he was attracting attention from the other customers but he could care less right now. He stood up to leave, hands flailing around in panic.

“Did you at least call a damn ambulance?”

 _“No.”_ Derek said, sounding petulant.

Derek Hale was possibly the dumbest person Stiles had ever had the misfortune/fortune to know. He doesn’t know why he’s on a date with this idiot. It's totally not because he’s had a giant crush on him for 2 years, no sir. Stiles gritted his teeth in annoyance, “Fuck you, Derek, I’m calling an ambulance.” 

He was about to hang up to call 911 when he heard Derek’s voice.

“ _Don’t call an ambulance.”_ Derek growled. “ _Give me 30 minutes, I just need a new shirt.”_

“Derek what the fuck.” He was hysterical at this point.

“ _Stiles, stay in the restaurant, I’m going to be there soon.”_

“You’re fucking bleeding out and you’re worried about our date?” Wow. Just wow. Derek was unbelievably stupid. Stiles couldn’t believe the stupidity he has to endure right now. The deranged part of him thought that it was kind of sweet but Derek literally got _stabbed_. He clearly needed to get his priorities straight. “Sit your ass down Hale, we’re eating takeout at your place.”

“ _Stiles it’s fine-“_

Stiles groaned and swiped a hand down his face in exasperation, “You just got fucking stabbed you’re not _fine.”_

_“Well, I am, so stop worrying.”_

_“_ Derek I swear to God if you don’t stop with that bullshit ‘ _I’m fine, I’m okay, I don’t give a shit whether or not I’m bleeding out’_ blah blah blah.” Stiles said, lowering his voice to mock Derek’s, “I’ll–I’ll.” Stiles trailed off, not knowing what to threaten Derek with.

“ _You’ll what, Stiles?”_ He didn’t know how someone sounded amused, and absolutely done with him at the same time but Derek managed to do that.

“I’ll– I’ll– I’ll call Laura.” It's a good thing she was one of his dad’s deputies.

There was silence, and then, “ _You wouldn’t_.”

“You underestimate me _Derek_ , I definitely would.”

“ _Wow.”_

“Just– just let me drive to your place okay?” Stiles pleaded, “I don’t mind takeout and I don’t like the idea of you driving all the way here when you’re wounded.”

He heard Derek huff, and groan out a defeated, ” _Fine_.”

“Ok good,” Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief, “I’ll be there soon.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


Throughout the drive, Stiles’ hands remained clammy and sweaty. He couldn’t believe that their date totally went off track. Granted it was one of the most eventful dates he’s had but _still._ There’s no protocol for what to do when your date gets fucking _stabbed._

“At least he didn’t ditch.” He muttered to himself. Gotta think of the positive at least. He hoped Derek wasn’t lying about his injury really being just a graze. As the son of a Sheriff, and stepson of a nurse, his parents would be _really_ disappointed if he let Derek bleed out and die on him. A loud honk jarred him out of his thoughts. The light was green and he didn’t notice. He stepped on the gas and continued the drive to Derek’s place.

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


Stiles had his hand up to knock on the door when it was flung open. He opened his mouth to say something but his mouth went dry when he saw Derek in all his glory.

“Sorry about the mess, I didn’t have time to clean.” Derek said.

Stiles shook himself out of the trance, and replied, “Don’t worry about it man, you’ve seen our apartment. “ Stiles chuckled, “ _Now that’s what I call a mess._ ”

Derek smirked at him, “I’m surprised you guys don’t have rats living in there.” Before Stiles could retaliate, Derek nodded towards the inside of his apartment, “Make yourself at home.” 

Stiles nodded absentmindedly and followed Derek as he led him to the living room. He shook his head and looked around, Derek’s apartment was cozy as hell. He had a large, flat screen TV in the center of the living room. The couch was right across from it. Throw pillows were on each side, and there was a soft looking blanket on it.

He looked back at Derek and noticed that he had a bundle of clothes tucked in his hand. Derek had them tightly clumped up in a ball, shoved behind his crossed arms looking like he was trying to prevent Stiles from seeing the clothes in his hand. It was useless however, as some of the fabric was still peeking out.

Stiles snorted, causing them to make eye contact. Derek froze, looking like a deer in headlights. The sight was so ridiculous that Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Why are you trying to hide that?” Stiles asked in between breaths.

Derek stilled, and his eyes started darting around, like he was about to bolt at any second. Stiles started laughing even harder, “Oh my god, it's something embarrassing you forgot to hide isn’t it?” 

He saw Derek visibly relax and the other man let out a dry chuckle, “Yes Stiles, it's embarrassing so please leave it alone.” Derek disappeared into the bathroom, and when he returned, Stiles noticed he wasn’t holding the bundle of clothes anymore. 

Derek nodded his head towards the kitchen, “I can make some coffee if you want some.”

Stiles let out a moan, “God, please, I am in need of some caffeinated drinks right now.”

The other man chuckled, and shook his head, walking towards the kitchen.

You honestly can’t blame Stiles for what he was about to do next. It doesn’t help that he’s too curious for his own damn good. He listened closely, making sure Derek was busy in the kitchen making the coffee before bolting towards the bathroom. 

He heard Derek yell out a startled, “ _Stiles!”_ And started running towards Stiles to stop him.

Stiles was faster though, and shut the door behind him, locking it. He started giggling when he heard the pounding against the wood. 

“ _Stiles.”_ Derek growled. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Lets see what you’re hiding from me, big guy.” Stiles said gleefully. He pulled a shirt out of the bundle from out of the hamper, with a giant smile on his face. He wondered what made Derek so embarrassed. It unfolded as he held it up, and the smile on his face dropped. The shirt was drenched in _blood._

There were two clean cuts right where the blood was the most saturated. Stiles rifled through enough of his dad’s case files to know that those were clearly _stab wounds_. He knew that this was Derek’s shirt, had seen him wear it before, and always remembered telling Derek how it made him look even more attractive. The same shirt is now bloodied and tattered. 

Stiles flung the door open and was face to face with an open-mouthed Derek, who had his fist up as if he was about to start pounding on the door again. He knew Derek was fine, he hasn’t been showing any signs of bleeding out, but he has to be _sure._ Derek stepped forward and Stiles wasn’t thinking straight when he grabbed the bottom of the shirt Derek was wearing.

“Stiles what the hell are you–“ He ignored Derek’s protests, and lifted his shirt up.

There was nothing but smooth tanned skin. Stiles kneeled down to get a better look. His eyes were frantically scanning for something, a scratch, a scab, the two fucking stab wounds. His hands brushed against Derek’s bare skin, searching and feeling for anything unusual. Still nothing. 

Stiles looked up towards Derek in shock. “Derek what the fuck is going on.” 

A horrible thought flashed through his mind. Maybe Derek killed someone? It was only for a moment but it made him sick for even thinking about it. He knew it was Derek’s shirt, he knew he could’ve been wearing it on his way to their date when he got stabbed. But the smooth, unmarred skin made no fucking sense. 

Derek pulled him to his feet, holding him by his arms, “I can explain.”

Stiles jerked out of Derek’s hold, hugging himself and walking backwards until he hit the wall, “This better be good Derek because this looks really _bad.”_ He shook his head in disbelief and yelled. “You have a bloody fucking shirt with stab wounds on it! How the hell is there any explanation for–“ 

“Dammit Stiles, just– Fuck– look!”

Clawed hands grabbed his shoulders and he was faced with glowing blue eyes and sharp fangs. He couldn’t help but scream. Derek’s face was shifting before his eyes. His face was molding and churning like something was crawling just underneath his skin. Derek’s shifted face had prominent brow bones, and hair along the sides of his head. His ears grew and his teeth lengthened and sharpened before his eyes. Those teeth definitely looked like they could rip his throat out. 

“What the actual fuck?” He screeched.

“This is why.” Derek slurred through his fangs.

“ _Oh my god.”_ Stiles groaned. He closed his eyes and made his head fall back, hitting the wall behind him. “I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming, my hot date didn’t just turn into a creature of the night.” When he opened his eyes again, Derek’s face was still shifted.

“I’m not on drugs right?” Stiles asked. “You didn’t put some hallucinogens on the food right?” He cried, probably sounding unhinged. Which would be valid right now because what the hell did he just witness.

Derek’s face morphed back into a human. He swiped a hand down his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, “We didn’t want you to find out about it like this.”

“ _We?”_ Stiles screamed, flailing his hands around. “There’s a fucking _we?_ Who else is a–a fucking– _”_ he said, waving a hand at Derek’s direction.

“Werewolf.”

“Oh my _god._ ”

Derek looked exasperated as fuck, “Lets sit on the couch for this conversation. Your heartbeat’s going crazy.”

“You can hear my heartbeat?” Stiles squeaked, allowing himself to be led to the couch. Thoughts were racing through his head. He couldn’t believe that werewolves were actually real. How many of them are there? If werewolves are real, are vampires real? They can hear heartbeats? What’s their range of hearing? What else can they do? Do they howl and dance around naked in the full moon? Is Twilight written by an actual werewolf? Can Derek turn into a wolf? Are his werewolf powers heightened as a werewolf? Is magic real? Is Hogwarts real? Is Supernatural mostly accurate? Should he be carrying around a water gun filled with holy water now? Should he be sleeping in a salt circle for his safety?

Derek pushed on his shoulders, “Sit down.”

Stiles obeyed, sinking down on the couch. Derek sitting next to him.

There was silence for a while, neither of them saying anything. Stiles’ mind was going on overdrive trying to process everything and anything he thought he knew about Derek. And as he kept thinking back to weird little things that he chalked off as just his friends being themselves, it all started making sense. Then Stiles blurted out. ”Erica’s a fucking werewolf too, isn’t she.”

“Yes.”

He buried his face in his hands and groaned, “I knew something was up.”

He thought back to all the times Erica went out. Whenever Stiles asked her about it she would always reply that it was her time of month, now that he thought about it, he never really asked anything else because hey, it wasn’t any of his business. All the times they were having impromptu wrestling matches and how she was able to throw him across the room despite her smaller frame, “I swear to god her upper body strength is supernatural.” He laughed, elbowing Derek, “Heh, get it, supernatural, because you guys are–“

Derek shoved a pillow in his face to shut him up. Stiles sputtered indignantly and tried to smack him back with the pillow. Derek’s hand shot out to grab his wrist, twisting it and making Stiles drop the pillow. Stiles crossed his arms and glared at him, “Stop using your werewolf reflexes you cheater.”

Derek scoffed.

“Who else are werewolves?” Stiles asked, after a beat passed.

Derek leaned back on the couch, humming, “Isaac, Boyd, and most of my family.”

 _“Dude,_ that explains so much.” Stiles cried, “No wonder you guys always seem to know about shit before everyone else.” He paused, “Do you guys have like–,” Stiles waved a hand aimlessly. “–superior senses and physical ability?”

The werewolf nodded in response, Stiles’ jaw dropped, “No way.”

Derek chuckled, “You’re surprisingly cool about this.” 

Stiles blinked, “Yeah, I mean nothing changes right?” He turned to face Derek and saw the other man fidgeting nervously, “You’re still you, and Erica’s still Erica. Boyd still scares me and Isaac’s still an obnoxious scarf wearing asshole.”

There was a sigh of relief, and Derek sunk further into the couch, looking relaxed. Stiles noticed how tense Derek was beforehand. He then realized how unbelievably rude he was when Derek revealed to him such an important secret. Of course Derek’s acting like this, Stiles reacted horribly.

He leaned into Derek’s space, “I’m sorry for the initial freak out,” He murmered. “I mean like, that was pretty fucking unexpected.” He said laughing awkwardly. “But thats so cool I have so many questions.”

“Well we have all night.” Derek said, giving him a shy smile. Though he quickly looked away and frowed, mumbling “I’m sorry I ruined our date. I wanted to make it good for you.”

Stiles’ heart sank as he remembered exactly why Derek was here with him in the first place. Derek seemed genuinely upset as he said that however, so he reached out to squeeze his knee in comfort, “Hey, it’s no big, dude.” He said, eyes softening, “We still have time to do fun stuff for our date.” He snorted, “I mean, so far it’s been pretty eventful, but the part where I thought you got stabbed was stressful, and the part where I thought you were hiding a murder from me wasn’t fun,” He smirked at Derek, gesturing to himself, “It would be stupid to anyways because hello, my dad’s a cop.”

Derek rolled his eyes, looking at Stiles fondly. “Of course.”

He smacked Derek’s stomach, “I’m just glad you’re okay, I mean those were two fucking stab wounds.” 

Stiles shot straight up, “Wait, holy fuck do werewolves have _super healing_?” 

He saw Derek hum affirmative. Stiles gasped and shook Derek’s arm in excitement. “Oh my god really?” 

Derek once again, rolled his eyes replying with a yes. He paused for a moment and said, “Want me to show you?”

Stiles maneuvered his body on the couch to fully face Derek, tucking his left foot under his right thigh, “ _Please_.”

The werewolf chuckled, holding out a hand for Stiles to see. Stiles watched as his fingernails grew into claws. He scooted in closer, plastering himself on Derek’s side. He watched as Derek cut a clean slice to his palm. Stiles grabbed his hand in fascination as the cut stitched itself together. 

“That's so cool,” Stiles breathed out.

“You think?”

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, the words he was about to say became lodged in his throat when he realized just how close they were. They were close enough that Stiles could see the tiny golden flecks in Derek’s blue-green eyes. Stiles gulped nervously, and looked away. Derek’s gaze on him was too intense. His cheeks were burning in embarrassment. When he looked at Derek again, the werewolf’s nose was flared, and he had his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Derek looked adorable like that.

“Someone’s coming,” Derek said.

The doorbell rang not a moment after. Derek stood up and trudged towards the door, swinging it open. Stiles peeped over the couch to see who was at the door. There was a kid at the door, probably a teenager, based on his youthful appearance, he was wearing the restaurant’s uniform. The kid was staring at his phone, typing something down, with a plastic back full of their order in the other, looking like he had no care in the world. But once he looked up and saw Derek at the door, he visibly paled. Stiles felt bad for the kid, he looked like he was about to shit himself.

“A-Are you Derek Hale?” The kid stuttered out.

Stiles heard Derek growl out a yes. There was a rustle of plastic and then the door slammed shut, making Stiles jump.

Derek’s grumpy face returned to the couch, placing the bag on the table in front of them.

“I think you made the kid shit himself.” Stiles said, trying to stifle a laugh. 

Derek rolled his eyes, “He reeked of sex before he came here, probably why our order took so long.” He began to head towards the kitchen, “Can you spread the food out? I’m going to go get our coffee.” Derek asked.

“Yeah of course.”

When the werewolf came back, he had two steaming mugs in both hands. One of them had the Batman logo in it, the other, had Superman. Erica bought Derek the Justice League mug set as a gift. Stiles remembered being shocked knowing that Derek was an actual DC fan. 

Stiles made grabby hands for the Batman mug. Derek huffed, laughing a bit as he gave Stiles his cup of coffee. 

“I put a fuck ton of sugar in there, just how you like it.” Derek said, sitting down next to Stiles. “I still don’t know how you drink that shit.”

Stiles gasped, “How _dare_ you! Just because you like your coffee black like your soul, doesn’t mean you get to make fun of my exquisite taste.” He harrumphed, and turned away from Derek dramatically, almost spilling coffee all over himself. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, and took a sip of his own coffee. The caterpillars on his eyebrows looked very judgemental right now and Stiles didn’t appreciate it.

Stiles just glared at him even more, and that made Derek laugh.

“Want to watch a movie?” Derek asked after a moment.

“Sure!” Stiles chirped.

Derek leaned forward to put his coffee mug on the table. “Isaac forced me to get Disney Plus, just so he can use it,” Derek said, huffing, “So you can just pick whatever.” Derek reached under the table and grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on and clicked on Disney Plus. 

Stiles’ eyes lit up when he remembered that all the Star Wars movies and the series were there. He gasped, nudging Derek’s arm, once again almost spilling coffee all over himself, “We should totally binge watch Star Wars.”

Derek wordlessly handed him the remote, and Stiles squealed, clicking on the Phantom Menace. 

As the theme song started, Stiles grabbed the blanket hanging off the arm of the couch and wrapped himself around it. His fingers drummed against his mug, warming his hands with it. He took a sip of his drink, and looked at Derek, who was looking at Stiles with a fond expression on his face. 

Stiles looked away, blushing, trying to concentrate in the movie. A few minutes passed, but all Stiles’ mind was elsewhere. All he could think about was the whole werewolf thing. He couldn’t seem to focus on anything else. He thought back to how Derek was able to _smell_ the sex on the kid. His curious mind was constantly looking for new information and knowledge for him to learn about and absorb like a sponge. He was totally going to do a research binge after this, but for right now, he has some questions.

“Hey Derek, is your super sniffer really that great?” Derek glared at him blithely for that. Stiles ignored the death glare and continued, “What else can you guys smell?”

“A lot of things.” Derek replied.

“ _Derek,”_ Stiles whined, “I need specifics.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Fine,” He leaned into the couch cushions and took a deep breath, “Right now I can smell Erica on you,” He closed his eyes, presumably to concentrate on the scents around him, “I can smell what kind of shampoo you used before you got here and—” Derek turned to face Stiles, smiling, “I can also smell your happiness.”

“You can smell emotions?”

Derek opened one eye to look at him, “Yes.”

“What’s it like?” Stiles questioned, “How do emotions even smell like?”

“Well… happiness smells flowery,” Derek said, after a moment of thought, “Sadness smells bitter,” Derek scrunched his nose at that, and it was so adorable, Stiles wanted to kiss him, “–arousal on the other hand,” He chuckled, “–smells like candy, sort of.”

Derek can smell arousal? His face burned as he recounted all the times he was around Derek and started fantasizing about him. God, he was probably reeking of it. 

It was no secret how Derek was so far out of Stiles league, He brushed it off, however, and fake laughed, hoping it was convincing enough to hide his pain, “I’ll have you know,” Stiles said, waggling a finger in front of Derek’s face, “that I’m a catch.” 

“You’re right,” Derek smirked, leaning back into the couch cushions. No one had the right “that’s why _Erica_ had to ask me to take you out.”

Stiles laughed, brushing the comment off as he scooted away from Derek, trying to put space in between them, “I mean you agreed to it,” 

“Only because I had to,” Derek said. If Stiles had been listening carefully he would’ve heard the sarcasm in Derek’s tone. He would’ve seen the way he was smirking, looking like how he always does when he’s joking about something. But Stiles didn’t notice any of those subtle tells, because Derek was everything he ever wanted and everything he never knew he wanted, and having someone _that_ important to him say words like that made something in him break.

“I– Wow,” Stiles gulped, feeling the familiar burning sensation at the back of his eyes as he willed himself to not cry. “I told you that you didn’t have to do this because Erica forced you to.”

He let out a noise of frustration and stood up. The blanket fell off his shoulders and he grabbed the coat he left on the armrest of the couch and started heading towards the door, Derek shot up and trailed behind him, “Stiles, c’mon– “ Stiles ignored him and ignored the steady stream of tears pouring down his face as he made his way towards the door. He was stupid he was so incredibly stupid to even think that Derek Hale would be here with him willingly, that someone as amazing and incredible as Derek would be watching Star Wars with him and eating cheap takeout _without_ being forced.

“You can drop the nice person act, “ Stiles said, letting out a bitter laugh as he shook his head. “Figures the only reason you’re nice to me right now is because you _have_ to be.” He waved a hand, “See you, Derek.”

Stiles moved to step out of the door, but Derek was suddenly in front of him, blocking his way. Derek reached out to grab Stiles’ arm but Stiles flinched away from the contact, Derek grabbed his arm anyways. His eyes were burning, and he tried to hold back his tears. For a while he really thought that Derek was willingly being nice to him without an ulterior motive. He felt stupid for thinking so, for having hope that maybe he had a chance.

“Is that really what you think?” Derek asked, pulling at Stiles’ arm, trying to get Stiles to face him.

Stiles shrugged out of his grip, “I mean yeah,” He said, chewing his lip red and raw, “you were never like this before.” 

Stiles turned to look at Derek, and the man actually had the audacity to look like a kicked puppy. He couldn’t believe that Derek had the nerve to act like he was the one being hurt when he basically told Stiles that he was only here because Erica forced him to be. He shrugged out of Derek’s grip and sighed, pressing his eyes with his hands, “It just hurts,” He said, voice quiet and shaking, “that you’re only on this date with me out of pity.” 

“Stiles—“

He held a hand up, and continued talking, “It's okay, Derek. I’m sorry that Erica was meddling, I should’ve kept my feelings in check.” He kept chewing on his lip, making it red and raw, “I was probably so obvious about it.”

“Just— “ he brushed a hand through his face, and tried to blink away the tears, “—this never happened ok.”

He hastily turned around to leave, fiddling with the doorknob desperately. Stiles let out a sob of frustration as tears blurred his vision making it hard for him to see what was in front of him. He couldn’t unlock the damn door. He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he closed his eyes. 

“Stiles.” Derek said.

Stiles steeled himself, determinedly not facing Derek’s way, “I thought I said that I didn’t want your pity.” 

“It’s not a pity date, Stiles.”

He scoffed, and wiped the tears off his face, “Sure it isn’t.”

He felt the hand on his shoulder brush the underside of his jaw, before trailing down his arm to cover his hand still on the doorknob. Derek tugged a bit at his hand, trying to get him to let go, and Stiles relented. He felt so emotionally drained that he just allowed Derek to turn him around. Stiles kept his eyes to the floor, tears still streaming down his face. The other man gently cupped his face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. Stiles let out an ugly sniffle and took a peek at Derek through his still wet eyes. The blur in his vision gradually went away and he came face to face with Derek. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, hands dropping from his cheek. They were still impossibly close, Stiles was practically caged in by Derek’s broader frame and the door. Stiles brushed away the remaining wetness still clinging onto his eyelashes, “It’s fine,” he said, looking down again as he fiddled with his fingers nervously, eyes still wet with tears.

“It isn’t fine,” Derek said, “I shouldn’t have said that.“It’s just that—“ Derek huffed in frustration, trying to find words, “we usually joke around like this I thought you’d _know._ ”

“Yeah, well you should also know that I’m a giant pile of insecurity whenever I’m next to you but, whatever.” Stiles spat out, the other man clammed up after that. He continued, saying, “I never thought that I’d be spending one on one time with someone like you, let alone on a fucking date, and you just basically confirmed all the doubts I had about this whole thing, okay?”

Stiles sighed, looking up in exasperation before he looked Derek in the eyes, “Just tell me you’re being serious about this, Derek, _please.”_

Derek stood there, still as a statue as Stiles closed his eyes and waited for Derek’s response. A few seconds passed, and nothing. He bit his lip and tried not to cry again, the silence was enough of an answer. But before he could move, he felt Derek’s other hand cup his cheek. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut, and suddenly they were even closer. their lips brushing against each other. 

“Is that a good enough answer for you?” Derek said, whispering the words onto Stiles’ lips. 

“A kiss can mean different things dude like I don’t know if you’re trying to shut me up, which is rude by the way, distract me with your hotness or like admit to something that I don’t know– wait more like I don’t want to assume.” Stiles stammered out, face turning bright red.

Derek sighed exasperated, “What part of me kissing you didn’t you understand?”

“Uhm, just to be clear, you like me too right?” Stiles asked, needing to actually _hear_ Derek’s answer.

Derek shook his head, laughing, “If I didn’t like you, Stiles, I wouldn’t have kissed you.”

Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief, “Just wanted to make sure you’re not fucking with me.”

“Let me make it up to you?” Derek asked, “I’m sorry for being a dick,” He said, brushing his thumb back and forth Stiles’ cheekbone. Stiles sighed and leaned in to the touch, holding Derek’s wrist. “You just make me nervous.” The hand on his cheek dropped, and Stiles found himself whining a bit from the loss of contact. Derek smiled shyly at him and continued, “I know it isn’t an excuse to be a dick, but that’s just what you do to me.” 

Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek, as he absorbed Derek’s words, “You have a lot of making up to do then,” He teased.

“Come on, the movie’s still playing.” Derek gestured to the living room holding Stiles’ hand to lead him there.

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


Somehow they ended up cuddling. Stiles had plastered himself on Derek’s side and was leaning on his shoulder. Derek had an arm around him, and he too, was leaning on Stiles. Their coffee mugs were forgotten on the table in front of them, and their plates were stacked upon each other, all their food was finished. 

A blanket was wrapped around the two of them and it was so comfortable that Stiles could feel his eyes grow heavy. Stiles’ full stomach probably contributed to his sleepiness. His eyes started fluttering shut but Stiles forced himself to stay awake and finish the movie. He felt Derek shift, “You sleepy?” Derek murmured. 

“No.” Stiles said petulantly, yawning right after.

Stiles felt Derek smile against his hair, “Liar.” He said, smirking. Derek removed his arm from around Stiles’ shoulders, making Stiles whine from the loss of contact, and reached for the TV remote, turning it off. 

Stiles wiped the sleep out of his eyes, yawning once again. He quickly checked the time on his phone. _2:38am_ it read. “Crap,” Stiles said.

“Something wrong?” Derek asked, looking worried.

Stiles shook his head, “It’s nothing, I just have to go back home, it’s really late.”

“You can sleep here Stiles.” Derek said casually.

“Really?” Stiles said, shocked, “Well then guess we gotta start cleaning up so I don’t find some food stuck on my back tomorrow.” 

“My bed’s big enough for the two of us.” Derek pointed out.

Stiles raised his eyebrows, “Are you trying to tell me something?”

Derek shook his head, looking scandalized by Stiles’ response, “Christ, Stiles not like _that._ We can share my bed.” 

“I mean if you’re okay with that.” Stiles muttered.

“I’m the one who offered my bed Stiles, I’m ok with it.”

“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you when you find me plastered onto you tomorrow.” Stiles quipped, “I’m literally an octopus.”

“Same here,” Derek smirked, “Guess we’re a good match.” He replied, before standing up to start putting the boxes in the trash.

Stiles blushed, and moved to throw his trash away too, but quickly took out his phone to send a quick text to Erica to text her about the situation so she won’t be worried if he doesn’t go back to their apartment.

**Me**

gonna be sleeping over @ derek’s be back tom

**😻Catwoman😈**

use protection!!!!! ;)))))

**Me**

shut up

Stiles’ face was flaming red. He turned off his phone, embarrassed.

“You can borrow my clothes.” Derek said from the kitchen. He gave Stiles a once over, raising an eyebrow, “Unless you want to sleep in those.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Stiles sputtered indignantly.”

“Nothing,” Derek replied, and continued on to his bedroom. Stiles trailed behind him, trying his best not to stare at Derek’s ass the whole time. Nice butts like that should be worshipped by the whole world but his Mama didn’t raise a pervert. When they entered his bedroom, Stiles took note of the giant king size bed in the center of the room, and the piles and piles of books on the shelves. He let out and excited squeal and started reading off the titles, “Lord of the Rings, Fahrenheit 451— ha! That’s ironic. Wait, what the hell,” Stiles blurted out, grabbing a book out from the shelves, “This is all in spanish?” 

Derek squinted his eyes from where he was about to enter the bathroom to see the book Stiles was holding up. “Yeah it is.”

“You speak Spanish?” 

“Yeah, I’m fluent.” Derek replied. He gestured to the open bathroom door, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Stiles nodded, not really listening to Derek’s words anymore as he noticed the other books on the shelves. Many of the titles weren’t even in English. He saw book titles in French, Italian, Chinese, Russian, and Latin. His jaw hung open as he soaked in this information, not only was Derek well read and an intellectual, (as evidenced by the giant comic book collection on the other shelves) but he was also a polyglot. “What the fuck,” Stiles muttered, “He’s actually perfect.” 

He heard a loud bang come from the bathroom, and his head shot up from where he was looking at the book titles, “Are you ok?” He yelled out.

A muffled yes streamed out from the bathroom, and soon enough the pitter patter of water hitting the shower floor was heard. Stiles shook his head and hoped that Derek didn’t break anything. Soon enough, his focus strayed away from Derek’s giant book collection and he started looking around Derek’s room. He observed the multitudes of pictures on the wall and on the shelves. Stiles smiled as he looked at a picture with Derek, his sisters, and his parents, seemingly decades ago as Derek looked about 8 or so in the picture. He had definitely grown into his teeth and ears now, the awkwardness of his prepubescent years were gone. 

A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open, and Derek emerged in all his glory. The steam from the hot shower billowed around his half-naked frame, his chest glistening with a fine sheen of moisture, and his arms bulging with muscles. Stiles’ eyes widened as he gulped and looked away, embarrassed. Derek’s body never failed to make him feel hot all over and knowing that he could smell his arousal is even more mortifying. He took another peek and saw Derek bending over to grab something from his dresser, for a moment he was hypnotized by the large swirling tattoo spanning Derek’s upper back, a shirt tossed onto his face shook him out of his trance. 

“You can borrow this shirt,” Derek said, smirking like he knew Stiles was checking him out. Stiles was sure that his face was once again bright red as he rushed to the bathroom. “I have an extra towel there for you!” Derek yelled out.

Stiles shook himself out of the embarrassment, placed Derek’s shirt on the toilet lid and started to undress. Thankfully the air was still humid from Derek’s previous shower so he didn’t get goosebumps as he stripped away his clothes. He made sure to fold them as he knew Erica and Lydia would be disappointed if he didn’t take care of the expensive clothes they bought for him. As he turned the shower on and the warm water hit his skin he relaxed. He faced the shower head and let the water run down his body. When he starts to scrub shampoo onto his hair he begins to think about the happenings of the day. He smiles to himself as he thinks about how Derek had admitted to liking him back to and the smile on his face wouldn’t go away.

Once he got out of the shower he wiped himself down, and put his boxers on. As he wiped his hair with the towel he stared at Derek’s shirt and picked it up just looking at it for a moment. When he deemed his hair dry enough he put the shirt on and like the weirdo he is, started smelling the shirt. It smelled like Derek, of course, and fabric softener. It made him feel cozy and safe. Him and Derek were about the same height but Derek was broader and more muscular than him, so the shirt hung off his skinnier frame. He grabbed his stuff and left the bathroom, seeing Derek on the right side of the bed on his phone, the only lights that were on was the lamp on Derek’s side. 

Stiles gulped and placed his clothes on the foot of the bed before climbing next to Derek. The other man took notice of him and put his phone down to turn the lamp off. Stiles tried not to focus on the fact that the only article of clothing Derek was wearing was boxers as he burrowed himself further into the blanket, trying to get comfortable. There was a good couple inches of space separating the two men and Stiles tried his hardest to remain still. He fidgets and moves around a lot when he’s trying to sleep, it’s very difficult for him to force himself to remain still in the situation. So he keeps moving in his space, tossing and turning. 

“Go to sleep, Stiles.” He heard Derek say.

“I will,” Stiles retorted. “Give me a minute.” 

A few minutes passed and Stiles still kept tossing and turning, much to Derek’s annoyance.

“What gets you to stop moving so damn much?” Derek groaned.

“Usually cuddling,” Stiles blurted out, “But no pressure man it’s all good I probably just need a few more minutes to calm down—“

Stiles heard Derek scoff, and suddenly an arm was wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled back into a warm body. Stiles squeaked in surprise and settled down. Derek buried his face into Stiles’ neck and murmured, “You smell nice,” 

“Well I did use your bath products,” Stiles snarked.

He felt a huff of laughter against his neck, “No, not like that, you smell like us.”

Stiles hummed, “Is that a wolfy thing?”

”It’s a you thing.” Stiles almost sunk into the mattress when Derek said that. 

“Do you get mortally wounded often?” Stiles blurted out, trying to alleviate the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

He felt the other man shift behind him, the arm around his waist pulling him a bit closer, before Derek replied with, “No, not often.”

Stiles sighed in relief, “That's good, blood isn’t easy to remove.”

Derek laughed at that, his warm breath tickles the hairs on Stiles’ nape, “Don’t worry I know how to remove blood.”

“Do you bleed often?”

“No, but I used to live with people who do.” Derek retorts.

“Wait what do you mean by that—“ Suddenly it dawns on him that Derek has two sisters. “O _h.”_ He squeaked out.

“Just go to sleep.”

“Fine.” Stiles whined, snuggling in closer to Derek.

“G’night Stiles.” Derek said, his lips brushing against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Goodnight.” Stiles replied. He fumbled around in the dark, grabbing Derek’s right hand and threading their fingers together, pulling it close to his heart. Stiles felt Derek smile against his skin, and the werewolf nuzzled into his neck. Derek’s stubble scraped against him, making Stiles shiver at the sensation. He closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep. With Derek’s warm body pressing against his back, it wasn’t that difficult.

  
  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


Stiles woke up to the smell of bacon. He yawned, stretching his limbs. He stayed in bed for a few more seconds, wanting to stay tangled up in the warm blankets because it was comfortable. Finally, he gained the energy to get out of the bed and walk towards the kitchen. His feet padded across the hardwood floor as he rubbed at his eyes. 

He spotted Derek, whose face was in a concentrated frown, as he fried the eggs. Stiles wanted to kiss him for being so adorable. 

“Good morning,” Derek said, giving Stiles a quick smile, before turning back to the eggs. “They’ll be ready in a moment,” 

“I’ll get the plates,” Stiles replied. Derek hummed an affirmative.

Stiles looked around Derek’s kitchen for the plates and when he found them he started setting up the table. Once he was done, he sat on the chair waiting for Derek to finish his cooking, until he spotted a cute little cookbook stuffed in one of the shelves. He stood up to take a closer look at it. When he pulled it out it had plenty of bookmarked pages on it. The little sticky notes had names scribbled on them in Derek’s loopy handwriting. Curious, Stiles flipped to the first page with a bookmark which had Isaac’s name on it. It was a snickerdoodle recipe. Stiles smiled, as he ran his fingers through the page. On the margins were little notes that looked like they were quickly written down on it, saying how Isaac liked the soft ones. He continued flipping through the pages, until he landed on one with his name on it, the page contained a recipe for his favorite cupcakes. All it said on the margins were “ _favorite cupcakes do not fuck up”_ with the do not fuck up part underlined twice. 

“What’s this big guy?” Stiles asked, waving the book around with his hand. 

When Derek turned to look at the cookbook Stiles was holding up, he froze for a moment looking like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar before he ducked his head, embarrassed. “I make them everytime I think you need a bit of cheering up.” Derek mumbled out, pushing the egg he was cooking around with the spatula.

“That was you?” Stiles asked, thinking about all the times a batch of those cupcakes appeared on his bed every time he was having a bad day. 

“Yes,” Derek replied. He sounded like it wasn’t that big of a deal but the tip of his ears turning red betrayed him. 

Stiles always thought it was Erica leaving them for him, since she was the only one other than him who had the key to their apartment. But Derek must’ve asked her to leave the cupcakes on his bed every time. Stiles felt a sudden swell of affection. He genuinely couldn’t believe that a guy like this existed. He placed the cookbook back where it was and he walked over to where Derek was placing the finished eggs on their plates and kissed him on the cheek. It made Derek jolt in surprise, almost flipping the egg over. 

“Thanks,” Stiles said, suddenly feeling really shy, “That’s really nice of you.”

“It's no problem,” Derek coughed, ears still bright red, as he headed over to the stove to put the pan down. 

  
  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  
  


Their conversation at breakfast was easy and natural. They both amused each other with horror stories from work, their mutual fear and affection for Erica, and the scary women in their life. Stiles being Stiles, kept asking Derek more werewolf questions to satisfy his curiosity. Derek provided him with so much information that Stiles decided to take notes on it with his phone since he was so fascinated by it. Time flew by so fast as the two enjoyed each other’s company and soon enough Stiles had to leave. Stiles helped Derek clean up and wash the dishes before he gathered his stuff and left.

Stiles was about to give Derek the shirt he borrowed back, but Derek told him that he can keep it until the next time they have a date. The thought filled Stiles with unrestrained glee, _next time._

Derek being the gentleman he was offered to walk Stiles to his jeep outside once they both cleaned up. They made small talk on the short journey to the parking lot outside of Derek’s apartment, both of them knowing that this was just a beautiful beginning of more things to come. They both stopped in front of Stiles’ jeep. 

Stiles hesitated as he opened the front door of his jeep. He bit his lip, and turned to face Derek, “No goodbye kiss?” He teased. Stiles chewed on his lip, kind of hoping that Derek would give him a kiss goodbye. Although he was joking about it, a large part of him was serious.

Derek gave him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes. In a blink of an eye, Derek had a hand on Stiles’ nape and he suddenly, they were kissing. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, clinging to the other man and trying to pull them closer. This kiss was nothing like the brief brush of their lips from last night, it felt like a promise. Derek pushes Stiles backwards, making the door of his jeep slam shut. The action made him jolt in surprise, causing him to bite Derek’s lip. He licked his lip in apology. Stiles heard Derek huff in amusement as their lips separated. They were still close enough that Stiles could see like ten different colors in Derek’s eyes and it really is unfair how attractive this man is.

“Sorry,” Stiles said, arms still around Derek’s neck. 

“It’s fine,” Derek replied, his hands somehow ended up resting on Stiles’ hips. Stiles licked his lips, feeling how raw it was from the kiss. He saw Derek’s eyes dart down to follow the movement, his eyes darkening for a moment before looking at Stiles in the eyes again. Stiles felt his face heat up, and he began to extract his arms from around Derek’s neck. The hands on his waist retracted, and Stiles already missed the feel of it. He put a hand to his mouth, his lips still tingling. 

“Uhm,” Stiles said intelligently. His mind was still reeling, feeling blank when he tried to find words. Derek had officially kissed him stupid and he had no problem with that. 

Derek blushed and let go of him, gently pushing Stiles towards his Jeep. “See you soon?” Derek asked, a hopeful expression on his face. 

Stiles nodded, too shell-shocked to speak. He stumbled into his Jeep, tripping over himself. Stiles was positive that his face was beet red. As he drove out of the parking lot, he spotted Derek in his side mirror, hands in his pockets, watching him leave. Stiles smiled to himself, his hands flexing on the steering wheel. He drove away, feeling giddy, weightless and yearning for more dates to come. 

  
  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  
  


Stiles returned to his apartment with the dopey smile still on his face. As soon as he stepped Erica opened the door before he could get his keys out.

“So?” She asked grinning. 

Stiles sighed dreamily, remembering the sweet kiss Derek gave him before he left. “I think I’m in love.”

She squealed and pulled him into their apartment, “Tell me _everything._ ”

“I will,” Stiles said, closing the door behind him. He looked at her dead in the eye before. “Once you explain to me why you didn’t tell me that you were a werewolf sooner!” He said, practically yelling that last part out.

“Oh my god he _told_ you! Without us?” She screamed as she flopped down on their couch, and dramatically groaned out, “Dammit Derek!”

**Author's Note:**

> *on the phone*  
> Person A: So I can't make it tonight...  
> Person B:How come?  
> Person A: I may have been stabbed just now...  
> Person B: Only you would try to politely cancel plans while you're bleeding out. Hold on I'll call an ambulance.
> 
> Might make a Derek POV if I have the time (probably not) but idk yet


End file.
